


Another Lie, Another Mistake

by xcorruptedk



Series: Tell Me, Don't Lie Series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Up All Night Tour
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam ma wrażenie, że jego związek z Zaynem praktycznie nie istnieje. Naciska na niego, licząc na to, że chłopak zrozumie, co czuje, jednak przez to jedynie odpycha go od siebie. Zayn obiecuje się zmienić, zapewnia go o swoich uczuciach, ale później nieprzerwanie popełnia ten sam błąd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Lie, Another Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Cóż mam powiedzieć? Skończyłam i jestem z siebie dumna. Naprawdę, byłam bliska porzuceniu tego jedno-parta, ale skoro już zaczęłam, musiałam doprowadzić go do końca. Uważałam, że część pierwsza nie potrzebuje kontynuacji, ale namówiliście mnie, więc jest ;) Co do jakości się nie wypowiadam, bo znów bedę marudzić. Czytajcie, komentujcie, lajkujcie, reblogujcie, czy co tam chcecie.
> 
> Dedykacja: Dla Was wszystkich, którzy czytają to, co piszę. DZIĘKUJĘ!
> 
> Dziękuję również Miczi, która pewnego razu zrobiła mi małą niespodziankę i napisała  dla mnie jeden fragment. I love you babe!
> 
> Inspiracja: 'Tell Me a Lie' – One Direction & 'Same Mistakes' – One Direction
> 
> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/post/26841930846/ziam-another-lie-another-mistake), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.
> 
> Wszystko jest tylko i wyłącznie wytworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i nie ma nic wspólnego z prawdziwym życiem One Direction, od których "pożyczyłam" jedynie imiona i nazwiska (także ich rodzin i przyjaciół), niektóre cechy charakteru i zainteresowania.

 

 

> „ _Circles, we're going in circles  
>  Dizzie's all it makes us  
>  We know where it takes us we've been before_
> 
>  
> 
> _But we're making all the same mistakes”_

 

Nasze rozpalone ciała przylegały do siebie, jakby były jednością. Moje wargi błądziły po jego karku, dłonie pieściły jego nagi tors, a oddech sprawiał, że na jego skórze pojawiała się gęsia skórka. Jego ciche westchnienia brzmiały jak najcudowniejsza melodia dla moich uszu. Uwielbiałem go dotykać, całować, sprawiać, że drżał pod moimi palcami.

Popatrzyłem w jego ciemniejące z rozkoszy oczy i uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, widząc, że reaguje na każdy mój gest. Zaraz potem złączył nasze usta w pocałunku i westchnąłem, gdy przebiegł palcami po miejscu, gdzie jego zęby pozostawiły delikatne, zaczerwienione ślady. Wiedziałem, że będę musiał bardzo się postarać, by ukryć to zabarwienie na szyi. Przesunąłem językiem po jego dolnej wardze i, wykorzystując chwilę, iż rozchylił usta, by westchnąć cicho, pogłębiłem pieszczoty, sprawiając, iż nasze języki zaczęły walczyć o dominację. Uniosłem się na ramionach, by zmienić pozycję na wygodniejszą, na co jęknął, ponieważ na sekundę przerwałem kontakt, po czym wziął moją twarz w swoje dłonie, by mocniej przygarnąć mnie do siebie.

– Zayn... – wyrwało się z moich ust, gdy odsunąłem się, by zaczerpnąć oddechu, lecz on wplótł palce w moje włosy, wciąż trzymając moją twarz jak najbliżej swojej. Powieki miał zaciśnięte, a usta lekko rozchylone; zadrżałem, gdy przesunął językiem po swoich pełnych wargach.

– Nic nie mów – wyszeptał słabo. Z mojego gardła wyrwał się cichy chichot, którego nie potrafiłem opanować. Jego powieki uniosły się, a czoło zmarszczyło. – Co cię tak bawi?

– Nic takiego. – Pochyliłem się, delikatnie przesuwając ustami po jego szyi i kierując się w dół w stronę obojczyka, pieściłem oddechem jego skórę, a moje dłonie cały czas wyznaczały ścieżkę na jego klatce. _Nie myślałem. Nie chciałem się zatrzymywać_.

Gdybym pozwolił myślom kontrolować mój umysł, dotarłoby do mnie, jak złe jest to, co teraz robimy. Gdybym zaczął postępować rozsądnie, wiedziałbym, jak wielką krzywdę sprawiam sobie i jemu. A wszystko dlatego, że on _nie chciał być ze mną_. Walczył ze sobą, wciąż odpychał to, co do niego czułem i, choć leżał ze mną na kanapie w moim mieszkaniu, całował mnie, pozwalał mi na wszystkie pieszczoty, wiedziałem, że robi to _tylko_ z mojego powodu. _Ponieważ go kochałem, ponieważ był moim przyjacielem i nie chciał zranić moich uczuć_.

A mimo to krzywdził mnie swoją dobrocią. Pragnąłem jego bliskości, więc dawał mi ją. Pragnąłem jego pocałunków, więc całował mnie. I czy to coś znaczyło? Nie dla mnie.

Uniosłem się, swój ciężar utrzymując na rękach, które położyłem obok jego głowy. Pięści miałem zaciśnięte i wpatrywałem się w jego twarz przez krótką chwilę, dopóki nie otworzył oczu i popatrzył na mnie z lekkim zdziwieniem.

Chciałbym powiedzieć mu, jak bardzo kocham w nim wszystko, od czubka głowy do końca stóp. Pragnąłem powtarzać w kółko, ile dla mnie znaczy i jak zwykłym spojrzeniem sprawia, że wszystko wokół wydaje się piękniejsze. Chciałbym nazywać go _moim_ _chłopakiem_ , tak po prostu. Chciałbym mieć pewność, że należy tylko do mnie.

– Co jest?

Pokręciłem głową i zamknąłem oczy, wzdychając z rozżaleniem.

– Liam?

– Co to znaczy? – spytałem, przyglądając się uważnie jego twarzy. Piwne tęczówki zdawały się być zdezorientowane i zamyślone. – Co my teraz robimy?

– Leżymy na kanapie – odparł z lekkim uśmiechem. Jego głos był cichy, a akcent bardziej wyraźny. – A dokładniej... ty leżysz na mnie. Całujemy się. I właśnie zepsułeś bardzo przyjemny nastrój. – Zmarszczył czoło, kiedy posłałem mu wymowne spojrzenie. – Nie jesteś w nastroju do żartów.

– Nie bardzo.

Usiadłem na kanapie, palcami przeczesując włosy i wbiłem wzrok w ekran telewizora, na którym przesuwały się obrazy filmu, całkowicie przez nas zapomnianego. Zayn wciąż leżał na plecach i gdy zerknąłem na niego kątem oka, zauważyłem, że usta ma zaciśnięte w wąską linię, a ramieniem zakrywa oczy. Jego pierś unosiła się równomiernie, a prawa dłoń, którą trzymał na brzuchu, zaciśnięta była w pięść.

– Znów to samo, tak? – odezwał się po chwili. – Znów masz jakiś problem _z nami_?

_Przecież nie było żadnych nas._

Nie odpowiadając na jego pytanie, sięgnąłem po koszulę, która leżała pod moimi nogami i dźwignąwszy się na nogi, zarzuciłem materiał na ramiona. Miałem zamiar zabrać ze stołu dwie puste butelki po piwie, które w większości sam wypił, ale złapał mnie za nadgarstek. Odwróciłem się i spojrzałem w jego piwne tęczówki, w których krył się niepokój.

– Teraz ty uciekasz – stwierdził cicho. – Ja wciąż tu jestem. Sam się wycofujesz, Liam.

Podparł się na łokciu i mocniej szarpnął za moje ramię, zmuszając mnie, bym pochylił się do przodu. Przesunąwszy dłoń na mój kark, uniósł się bardziej, spotykając moje usta w połowie drogi. Nie opierałem się, ponieważ nie potrafiłem tak po prostu mu odmówić albo się sprzeciwić, choć rozsądek podpowiadał mi, bym jak najprędzej się odsunął. Ten delikatny i pełen uczuć pocałunek sprawił, że moje serce zabiło szybciej, a wszystkie obawy na moment zniknęły. Przecież był przy mnie; czego więcej mogłem zapragnąć?

Problem polegał na tym, że po miesiącu tych pocałunków na kanapie w moim mieszkaniu lub w innych pomieszczeniach z dala od niechcianych spojrzeń, czasami delikatnych, a czasami ostrzejszych, nadal nie miałem pojęcia, co jest między nami. Mimo że spędzaliśmy czas we dwoje, udając, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku – nie było. Nie wiedziałem, co Zayn czuje i jak odbiera to, co jest między nami. Męczyły mnie myśli, że robi to tylko dlatego, bo zmuszam go do bycia ze mną i właśnie tego po nim oczekuję. Doskonale go znałem i wiedziałem, że zrobiłby dla mnie wszystko, jeśli tylko to sprawiłoby, że mógłbym być szczęśliwy.

Ale nie byłem szczęśliwy. Nie teraz. Nie w tej chwili, gdy wiedziałem, że Zayn nigdy nie będzie kochać mnie tak, jak ja kochałem jego.

– Za dużo myślisz – wyszeptał w moje usta. Wciąż miałem zamknięte oczy, napawając się tą chwilą, ale gdy tylko jego usta opuściły moje, w klatce znów pojawił się ten nieprzyjemny uścisk niepewności i strachu. – Za często wszystko analizujesz i za bardzo się spinasz.

Poczułem dotyk jego palców na policzku i powoli uniosłem powieki, napotykając jego tęczówki tylko milimetry od moich.

– Daj ponieść się chwili, chociaż raz – dodał, znów muskając ustami moje wargi, a prawą dłonią, która wciąż zaciśnięta była na moim nadgarstku, pociągnął za moją rękę, sprawiając, że opadłem na kanapę obok niego. Usiadł bokiem, opierając łokieć na kanapie obok mojej głowy. Jego oczy błyszczały, a na ustach widniał lekki uśmiech, który po chwili odwzajemniłem. – Rozluźnij się i przestań myśleć.

– Ale... Chcę wiedzieć, co ty myślisz. Miałem nadzieję, że po filmie porozmawiamy na poważnie o tym, co nas łączy... – Urwałem, widząc, że uśmiech znika z jego twarzy, a wszystkie mięśnie zdają się napinać.

– Zależy mi na tobie – wymamrotał, choć unikał mojego wzroku. Nerwowo zaczął przygryzać dolną wargę, na co tylko westchnąłem i przysunąłem dłoń do jego twarzy, przykładając kciuk do jego ust.

– Wiem. Ale...

– Nie wymagaj ode mnie zbyt wiele, Liam. – Zerknął na mnie niepewnie i szybko spuścił wzrok na swoje kolana. – Nie potrafię mówić o... o moich uczuciach i... Nie mam pojęcia, co się dzieje z nami. Nadal tego nie rozgryzłem. Wiem, że liczysz na jakieś... nie wiem co... Zapewnienia? Obietnice? Trwa to już miesiąc, ale nadal mam straszny mętlik w głowie i widzę, jak bardzo cię to męczy. Dobija mnie to jeszcze bardziej, ponieważ nie mam pojęcia, co robić. Nie chcę cię zranić ani nie chcę cię... zostawić.

Skinąłem głową, w ciszy analizując jego pospiesznie wyrzucone z siebie słowa. Czyżbym za bardzo naciskał? Zbyt szybko oczekiwałem, że nagle zmieni dla mnie całe swoje życie i przyzwyczajenia. Interesowały go tylko dziewczyny i nie ukrywał tego, choć nie korzystał z tego całego zainteresowania ze strony płci przeciwnej tak często, jak uważały media. Niespodziewanie rzuciłem w niego tym zatrważającym faktem i liczyłem na to, że zacznie odwzajemniać moje uczucia. Tak po prostu.

– Jestem egoistą. Przepraszam, Zayn...

– Nie gadaj głupot – żachnął się, gwałtownie kręcąc głową. – Od dawna pogrywam sobie z twoimi uczuciami. To ja przepraszam.

Uniosłem kącik ust w uśmiechu.

– Zawsze się nawzajem przepraszamy.

– Bo zawsze oboje nawalamy – odparł, również się uśmiechając. Nagle spoważniał. – Wiesz... Od dawna jest coś, co chciałem ci powiedzieć, ale jakoś nigdy nie było okazji... I nie wiedziałem, jak zareagujesz.

Zmarszczyłem czoło, widząc, że znów stał się dziwnie spięty i zaczął unikać mojego wzroku.

– O co chodzi? – spytałem, zaniepokojony.

– Pamiętasz, jak... rozmawialiśmy niedawno o tym, z kim ty... _byłeś_? – Skinąłem głową z lekkim niepokojem i wstydem, ponieważ była to jedna z najbardziej niezręcznych rozmów, jaką odbyliśmy kiedykolwiek. Nie miałem pojęcia, dlaczego chciał znać każdy szczegół mojej przeszłości i każdego związku, romansu, zbliżenia z innym facetem. – Nigdy o tym nikomu nie mówiłem, ale jeszcze w szkole... jeszcze długo przed X Factor interesowali mnie... – Odchrząknął nerwowo. – A raczej _interesował_ mnie...

Posłał mi wymowne spojrzenie. Wytrzeszczyłem oczy, nie bardzo wierząc własnym uszom.

– Poważnie? – zdołałem wydusić.

– To nic takiego – powiedział szybko. – Miałem piętnaście lat, hormony we mnie buzowały i nawet jeszcze nie interesowałem się tak całkiem kobietami, więc chciałem sprawdzić, o co chodzi. A ten koleś był cholernie... – Roześmiał się nagle i pokręcił głową. – Mówiąc szczerze, wyrzuciłem te wspomnienia z głowy, ponieważ czułem się z tym okropnie i nawet było mi wstyd. A potem dowiedziałem się, że mój najlepszy przyjaciel jest gejem i te wszystkie wspomnienia wróciły, co przeraziło mnie jeszcze bardziej. A potem mnie pocałowałeś... – Zawahał się. – I pomyślałem, że coś musi być nie tak, skoro tak bardzo... mi się to podoba.

Zamrugałem, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. Zayn spojrzał na mnie niepewnie, a widząc moją minę, zacisnął wargi i zmrużył oczy, co sprawiło, że parsknąłem cichym śmiechem.

– Co cię tak bawi?

– Nic. Chyba nawet czuję ulgę. – Uniosłem się na kanapie, by moje oczy znalazły się na jego wysokości. Zmarszczył czoło, zdezorientowany moimi słowami. – Przez cały ten czas zastanawiałem się, dlaczego ty, praktycznie największy kobieciarz z całej naszej piątki, nagle pozwalasz mi na to wszystko.

– Nie jestem kobieciarzem – wypalił szybko, wręcz z wyrzutem. – Pomyliłeś mnie z Harrym!

Roześmiałem się. Westchnął ciężko i przyłożył dłoń do czoła, kręcąc głową z politowaniem.

– Nie ułatwiasz mi niczego – mruknął.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę.

Zerknął na mnie kątem oka, posyłając karcące spojrzenie, ale widząc uśmiech na mojej twarzy, sam po chwili nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem. Przysunąłem się bliżej niego, jedną dłoń kładąc na jego kolanie, a drugą przykładając do nagiej klatki chłopaka. Nawet nie musiałem zbytnio się starać; szybko poddał się mojemu dotykowi i położył plecami na kanapie, ciągnąc mnie za sobą. Znów oparłem dłonie przy jego głowie i przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywałem w jego piwne tęczówki, nie potrafiąc zapanować nad szybkim waleniem serca oraz uśmiechem, który nie schodził mi z twarzy.

– Więc podoba ci się _to_.

Przygryzł dolną wargę, tłumiąc śmiech i sprawiając, że poczułem dreszcze na całym ciele.

– Myślę, że aż za bardzo...

Po czym tak po prostu złączył nasze usta w kolejnym pocałunku. A ja dałem ponieść się chwili i _przestałem myśleć_.

~*~

Nowy dzień nastał zbyt szybko. Ani się obejrzałem, a stałem na środku sceny, próbując skupić wszystkie myśli na próbie przed koncertem, który miał odbyć się wieczorem. Byliśmy w samym środku trasy koncertowej po Wielkiej Brytanii, a dzisiejszy koncert w Londynie miał być jednym z największych, jakie do tej pory zagraliśmy. _O2 Arena_. Czego chcieć więcej?

Mimo to nie potrafiłem zebrać się do kupy i wciąż odtwarzałem w głowie wczorajszy wieczór spędzony z Zaynem. Gdy wrócił do swojego mieszkania około drugiej w nocy, nie potrafiłem zmrużyć oka, bez przerwy wracając do naszej rozmowy. Z jednej strony jego słowa i zapewnienia, że zależy mu na mnie, uspokoiły mnie, jednak nie mogłem oprzeć się wrażeniu, że mimo wszystko jest to niewystarczające. Powinienem dać mu więcej czasu. Poczekać, aż będzie gotów na pogodzenie się ze swoimi uczuciami i zrozumieniem tego, co się dzieje między nami. Jednak byłem niecierpliwy. Jak zawsze.

– Liam, uważaj!

Usłyszałem jedynie krzyk Zayna i sekundę później leżałem plackiem na środku sceny, czując ból w prawym pośladku i łokciu, które najbardziej ucierpiały podczas upadku. Najpierw dobiegł do mnie głośny śmiech Nialla, po czym obok mnie pojawił się zaniepokojony Malik.

– Coś ty znowu zrobił, ofermo? – spytał z politowaniem i lekkim rozbawieniem w głosie, jednak w jego oczach tlił się niepokój. Skrzywiłem się, rozmasowując bolący łokieć.

– Potknąłem się...

– O własne nogi. – Harry parsknął śmiechem i odwrócił się w miejscu do kamerzysty, który kręcił kolejny materiał z naszej trasy. – Powiedz, że to nagrałeś!

Mężczyzna uniósł do góry kciuk, na co jęknąłem żałośnie. Zayn wywrócił oczami i złapawszy mnie pod ramię, pomógł mi wstać na nogi. Widząc, jak uważnie sprawdza, czy nic mi nie jest, uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Kochałem w nim tę troskliwość.

– Chwila przerwy! – powiedział do mikrofonu, prowadząc mnie w stronę końca sceny. Usiadłem na jej brzegu, a Zayn zeskoczył na dół, stając przede mną, między moimi nogami i uniósł swoją dłoń, dotykając mojego policzka. Westchnąłem pod jego dotykiem. – Wszystko w porządku?

– W jak najlepszym – odparłem z wymuszonym uśmiechem. Przez krótką chwilę wpatrywał się we mnie, po czym westchnął ciężko. Zabrał rękę i nagle poczułem chłodny powiew na twarzy. Jego dłoń dawała mi to cudowne, przyjemne ciepło, którego teraz mi brakowało.

– Przyniosę trochę lodu – powiedział. – Będziesz miał ogromnego siniaka na ramieniu. Nie ruszaj się stąd, zaraz wracam.

Skinąłem głową, patrząc za nim, jak odchodzi pospiesznie. Wypuściłem powietrze ustami i podskoczyłem, gdy Louis niespodziewanie zjawił się obok mnie.

– Gdzie byłeś? – spytał z powagą. Zmarszczyłem czoło.

– Co? Tutaj...

– Pytam, gdzie cały czas błądzisz myślami, Liam – poprawił się, zarzucając ramię na mój kark. – Zawsze jesteś skupiony podczas prób, a dzisiaj stoisz tutaj tylko ciałem, a nie duchem. Chodzi o Zayna?

Zawahałem się. Lou zawsze wiedział więcej niż sądziliśmy. Mógł zgrywać głupka oraz wygłupiać się, ale zdarzały się takie chwile jak teraz, gdzie pokazywał nam, że naprawdę jest z nas najstarszy i najbardziej doświadczony w wielu sprawach. To z nim mogłem szczerze pogadać i nie obawiać się, że zacznie mnie osądzać albo czuć się skołowany tym, co mówię.

– O co chodzi? – dopytywał się, widząc, że nie reaguję. – Wreszcie poszliście na całego i nasz złoty chłopczyk się nie spisał? – powiedział tonem, jakby mówił do małego dziecka. Wytrzeszczyłem oczy.

– Louis!

Wywrócił oczami.

– Pytam poważnie. Nie wyszło wam i teraz jest niezręcznie. – Zmarszczył czoło w zamyśleniu. – Czy wręcz przeciwnie? Było tak dobrze, że nadal o tym myślisz i nie możesz doczekać się, aż będziecie sami?

– Louis – syknąłem, oglądając się przez ramię, czy nikt nas nie słyszy. Harry i Niall byli zbyt skupieni na rozmowach z resztą naszego zespołu. – Nie, tu nie chodzi o...

– Zawsze chodzi o seks – przerwał mi, wywracając oczami. – Jesteśmy facetami. Myślimy o seksie milion razy na dzień, a gej pewnie dwa razy częściej niż heteryk.

– Wczoraj rozmawiałem z Zaynem – powiedziałem, ignorując jego słowa. Nie zamierzałem przyznawać mu racji, nawet jeśli ją miał. – On nadal czuje się niepewnie i nie wie, jak się zachować w moim towarzystwie. Za bardzo na niego naciskam. Nie wystarcza mi to, co jest teraz i nie wiem, czy wytrzymam dłużej, jeśli... nie posuniemy się dalej w naszym związku. O ile jesteśmy w jakimkolwiek związku – dodałem sucho.

– Wiesz, że Zayn nie lubi mówić szczerze o swoich uczuciach – powiedział z powagą, ale też z typową dla siebie swobodą, co zawsze w nim podziwiałem. Bez problemów potrafił wczuć się w sytuację, rozwiewając napiętą atmosferę. – To ta jego doza tajemniczości, która nakręca dziewczyny – dodał z figlarnym uśmiechem, po czym roześmiał się cicho. – I ciebie najwyraźniej też.

Zamierzałem coś odpowiedzieć, jednak pokręcił głową, kierując wzrok w miejsce za moimi plecami. Odwróciłem się, zauważając Zayna powoli zmierzającego w naszą stronę. Bez słowa chwycił moje ramię i przyłożył do zbitego łokcia woreczek z lodem. Syknąłem, jednak od razu poczułem ulgę. Przez krótką chwilę Zayn trzymał dłoń na moim ramieniu, zataczając na skórze kółka swoim kciukiem i sprawiając, że pojawiła się na niej gęsia skórka. Lubiłem, gdy okazywał mi w taki sposób zainteresowanie i był tak czuły oraz delikatny. Momentalnie czułem się lepiej.

Uniosłem głowę, natrafiając na jego piwne tęczówki, wpatrujące się we mnie z niebywałą intensywnością. Usta miał zaciśnięte w wąską linię, a na twarzy widoczny grymas, co lekko mnie zaniepokoiło.

To prawda, Zayn bywał tajemniczy, co w nim lubiłem, choć wolałbym, gdyby mówił wprost, co myśli. Jednak wystarczyło spojrzeć w jego oczy i już wiedziałem wszystko, co chciałem. Zależało mu na mnie, a takimi gestami pokazywał mi, że wszystko jest między nami w porządku.

Nagle zapragnąłem pocałować go – moje usta wręcz wzywały jego wargi. Już pochyliłem się do przodu, gdy on odsunął się, zabierając swoje dłonie oraz woreczek z lodem. Zamrugałem zdezorientowany.

– Wracajcie na scenę! – Po sali rozniósł się głos naszego choreografa i westchnąłem zrezygnowany. Louis klepnął mnie w ramię, wskakując z powrotem na scenę, ale Zayn nie ruszył się. Ja również zostałem na swoim miejscu, ponieważ widziałem, że chce coś powiedzieć. Przygryzł dolną wargę, unikając mojego wzroku.

– O czym rozmawiałeś z Lou? – spytał szeptem. Oddech zamarł mi w piersi. Nie mógł tego słyszeć. Nie mógł, prawda?

– O niczym ważnym – odparłem szybko. Zbyt szybko, ponieważ wyraz jego twarzy dał mi do zrozumienia, iż przejrzał moje kłamstwo. Przełknąłem ślinę.

– Wrócimy do tego po próbie – powiedział. Wskoczył na scenę i podszedł do czekającego na niego statywu, unikając spojrzeń chłopaków. Westchnąłem ciężko i również wstałem, wciąż trzymając przy łokciu woreczek z lodem. Louis spoglądał na mnie z wyrazem współczucia oraz winy widocznymi w oczach, więc posłałem mu uśmiech, by miał pewność, że nie jestem na niego zły za przebieg naszej rozmowy. W niczym mi nie pomogła, niczego nie zmieniła, nie rozwiała żadnych moich wątpliwości oraz nie rozwiązała problemów. Jednak czułem, że najgorsze jeszcze przede mną, ponieważ byłem pewien, że Zayn słyszał o czym rozmawiałem z Lou.

~*~

Muzyka przestała grać, a w tym samym momencie po hali rozniósł się wzmocniony głośnikami śmiech Harry'ego. Chłopak zakrył usta dłońmi, spoglądając na nas przepraszająco i łokciem uderzając Louisa, który rozśmieszał go przez cały czas.

Położyłem się na plecach na środku sceny, próbując wyrównać oddech po pół godzinnym skakaniu i bieganiu w tę i z powrotem. Krew wrzała mi w żyłach, serce waliło w piersi i zazwyczaj po takich intensywnych próbach byłem napełniony pozytywną energią, która utrzymywała się do późnych godzin nocnych. Jednak teraz chciałem tylko leżeć na chłodnych deskach i zapomnieć o całym świecie.

Usłyszałem ruch z mojej prawej strony i odwróciłem głowę, uśmiechając się, gdy Zayn usiadł obok mnie po turecku. Choć odwzajemnił uśmiech, jego oczy pozostały niewzruszone. Zamarłem.

– Słyszałeś o czym rozmawiałem z Lou, prawda? – spytałem szeptem. Reszta zespołu oraz ekipy kręciła się wokół nas, a nie chciałem, by ktokolwiek usłyszał, o czym mówimy.

Przytaknął bez słowa.

– Naprawdę właśnie tego się boisz? Zayn, ja... Ja nie zamierzam... Nie chcę... – Przełknąłem ślinę. – Nie będę cię do niczego zmuszać, ale wolałbym, żebyś... sam mi powiedział, co cię dręczy.

– Powiedziałem ci wczoraj...

– Nic mi nie powiedziałeś – przerwałem mu szybko. – Powiedziałeś tylko to, co sam chciałem usłyszeć, żebym przestał drążyć ten temat.

– I nadal go drążysz.

Westchnąłem. Położyłem głowę na parkiecie i zamknąłem oczy, wsłuchując się w ogólny zgiełk dookoła. Josh wciąż uderzał w bębny ani trochę zmęczony, Niall mówił do mikrofonu coś całkowicie niezrozumiałego, a głosy Harry'ego i Lou słychać było gdzieś w oddali. Wszystko toczyło się codziennym torem. Do koncertu zostały tylko trzy godziny i każdy z nas nie mógł się doczekać, aż hala zapełni się ludźmi.

Nagle poczułem dłoń Zayna na ramieniu i otworzyłem oczy. Przysunął się bliżej mnie, a jego ciepły oddech przyjemne łaskotał moją skórę.

– Nie wiem, czy jestem bi, czy jednak jestem gejem – powiedział cicho, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. – Wiele dla mnie znaczysz, Liam. Mogę to powtarzać w kółko, jeśli samo to ci nie wystarcza. Mogę... mogę pokazywać ci w inny sposób, jak bardzo mi na tobie zależy, ale... Do pewnych spraw nie jestem gotowy, rozumiesz? – Uniósł głowę, spoglądając w stronę Nialla, który stał teraz tak blisko, że mógłby wszystko słyszeć. Zayn przygryzł wargę, posyłając blondynowi wymowne spojrzenie. Niall uniósł brew i zajęło mu kilka chwil domyślenie się, o co takiego chodzi. Oddalił się pospiesznie.

– Nie chcę się sprzeczać – powiedział po chwili, przenosząc na mnie wzrok

– Ja też nie.

– Więc daj mi więcej czasu. O nic więcej nie proszę.

Zamyśliłem się.

– Niedługo miną dwa miesiące, jak powiedziałem ci, co do ciebie czuję – zacząłem powoli. Uniosłem się na łokciu, by lepiej widzieć jego twarz. – Nie kazałeś mi iść do diabła, jakoś to przyjąłeś, a nawet dałeś mi _nadzieję_. Zayn, jeśli bałeś się być ze mną, trzeba było powiedzieć mi od razu, że nic z tego nie będzie, a ty... Dawałeś mi nadzieję. A teraz znów to robisz. Nie odtrącasz mnie, ale zapewniasz, że wszystko się zmieni. To mi nie wystarcza. Nie mogę czekać, aż postanowisz, czy jesteś gejem czy nie, bo tego nie można się dowiedzieć w ciągu kilku dni albo tygodni. Lata zajęło mi zrozumienie, kim jestem i nie było przy mnie nikogo, kto by mi w tym pomógł. – Zamilkłem na moment, by zebrać myśli i w przypływie chwili nie powiedzieć czegoś, czego mógłbym żałować. – Musisz zdecydować, czy chcesz być ze mną. Jeśli nie, po prostu zapomnimy o wszystkim i postaramy się, by relacje między nami wróciły do normy.

– Zapomnimy? – powtórzył beznamiętnie. – Będziesz... Dałbyś radę?

Spojrzałem mu w oczy.

– Pewnie nie, ale utrata ciebie, mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, z powodu uczuć, których nie kontroluję, jest o wiele gorsza. Nie mogę cię stracić, Zayn.

Przymknął powieki, przygryzając wargę.

– Też nie chcę cię stracić. Ale... nie wiem, co robić, Liam. Nie chcę cię okłamywać ani ciągle popełniać ten sam błąd i ranić cię. Nienawidzę się za to. – Westchnąwszy cicho, pochylił się do przodu, chwytając moją dłoń i zakleszczając ją w swoim uścisku. – Nawet nie masz pojęcia, ile dla mnie znaczysz, Liam. Nie mówię tego, ponieważ nie potrafię opisać słowami, co... – Przełknął z trudem ślinę i spuścił wzrok na nasze splecione dłonie. – Nie chcę tego skończyć, Liam. Nie chcę wrócić do tego, co było wcześniej, kiedy byliśmy _tylko_ przyjaciółmi. Zaszliśmy już zbyt daleko i nie będę potrafił się cofnąć ani zapomnieć. Jesteśmy w to już zbyt głęboko wplątani. Liam, jest mi z tobą naprawdę dobrze i ja... – Na jego policzki nagle wstąpiły urocze rumieńce. – Lubię to uczucie, kiedy mnie całujesz... Chciałbym więcej, ale nie wiem, czy dam radę.

– Nie będziemy się spieszyć – wyszeptałem, porażony jego słowami. Chciałem unieść się i skraść jeden, krótki pocałunek, jednak byliśmy otoczeni przez chmarę ludzi, więc obawiałem się, że byłoby to dla niego zbyt wiele. Mógłbym go przestraszyć.

Jednak Zayn uniósł nasze splecione dłonie do swoich warg i czule pocałował moje palce, wywołując na moich ustach uśmiech. Nad naszymi głowami rozległo się wymowne chrząknięcie i spojrzeliśmy w górę na Harry'ego, który westchnął teatralnie, przykładając dłonie do serca.

– Jedno słowo, a zgolę twoje loki i sprzedam jakimś fanatyczkom, żeby zrobiły z nich laleczki voodoo – rzucił groźnie Zayn, gdy chłopak już otwierał usta, zapewne po to, by rzucić jakąś kąśliwą uwagę. Parsknąłem śmiechem, widząc wyraz jego twarzy i dźwignąłem się na nogi, ciągnąc Zayna za sobą. Ruszyliśmy w stronę garderób, nadal trzymając się za ręce, bowiem szatyn nie chciał mnie puścić.

Wszystko zdawało się być w porządku.

~*~

Rozmyślałem o tym, od kiedy powstało One Direction. Wiedziałem, że gdy staniemy się bardziej znani, przyznanie się co do mojej orientacji nie będzie wchodziło w grę, bowiem mogłoby to zniszczyć naszą karierę. Miałem rację. Odbyłem pewną rozmowę z naszymi menadżerami i zdecydowanie dali mi do zrozumienia, że mam utrzymywać to w tajemnicy tak długo, jak będzie potrzeba – czyli tak długo, jak będzie istnieć One Direction.

Nie podobał mi się taki obrót wydarzeń. Nie lubiłem, gdy ktoś zabraniał mi być sobą, a bycie gejem było częścią mnie, czymś, czego się nie wstydziłem, a teraz musiałem ukrywać to przed całym światem, dla dobra własnego i czwórki innych osób, którzy byli dla mnie wszystkim.

Po rozmowie z osobami z PR byłem zdołowany. Nie przebiegła po mojej myśli i mało brakowało, a powiedziałbym o kilka słów za dużo, jednak zostałem dobrze wychowany i potrafiłem panować nad emocjami. Może szybko się złościłem, byłem niecierpliwy, ale nigdy nie pozwoliłem, by złość wzięła nade mną górę. Nawet nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz zdarzyło mi się podnieść głos. Nawet wtedy, gdy Harry lub Louis próbowali wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi, tylko dla własnej satysfakcji, przyjmowałem to ze stoickim spokojem. Jednakże w przypadku, gdy coś miało dla mnie wielkie znaczenie, potrafiłem walczyć o swoje aż do ostatniej kropli krwi. A tym czymś było przyznanie się, że jestem homoseksualistą.

Nie poinformowałem chłopaków o moich zamiarach, zanim udałem się do naszych szefów. Sam podjąłem decyzję i najpierw chciałem przekonać się, co mnie czeka, a dopiero później odbyć z nimi rozmowę, również biorąc pod uwagę ich zdanie. Niestety, rozmowa z PR zakończyła się fiaskiem.

Siedziałem w pokoju hotelowym w samym centrum Birmingham, bezmyślnie skacząc po kanałach. Niall, Lou i Zayn godzinę temu wybrali się do klubu, a Harry zapewne smacznie spał, bowiem od rana nie czuł się dobrze. Wyglądało na to, że znów dopadło go jakieś choróbsko.

Wyłączyłem telewizor, w którym i tak nie znalazłem nic interesującego i podniosłem się z kanapy z zamiarem sprawdzenia, jak miewa się Styles. Jednak nim zdążyłem narzucić na siebie jakąś koszulę, rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Miałem nadzieję, że nasz najmłodszy członek zespołu nie wyszedł z łóżka, zbyt znudzony leżeniem.

– Haz, jeśli to ty, skopię ci ten zgrabny tyłek – zawołałem, po czym odblokowawszy drzwi, otworzyłem je szeroko. Zayn uniósł brwi.

– Harry ma zgrabny tyłek?

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

– Nie tak zgrabny jak twój.

– Wybrnąłeś – rzucił z rozbawieniem, a zrobiwszy krok do przodu, wziął moją twarz w swoje dłonie i złączył nasze usta w gwałtownym pocałunku. Momentalnie poczułem ciepło rozchodzące się po ciele, jednak niezbyt przyjemny smak w jego ustach odtrącił mnie.

– Piłeś – stwierdziłem, na co wzruszył ramionami i żwawym krokiem wszedł do środka, rzucił się na łóżko, po czym poklepał miejsce obok siebie z figlarnym uśmieszkiem. Po kilku drinkach zawsze był bardziej otwarty i wylewny, jednak nie znaczyło to, że taki Zayn robił na mnie wrażenie. Wolałem, gdy był tajemniczym, zabawnym, trochę zamkniętym w sobie, jednak równie dziwacznym chłopakiem, którego kochałem.

Zamknąłem drzwi i dla bezpieczeństwa przekręciłem zamek, bowiem już nie raz zdarzało się, że byliśmy nachodzeni przez naszych bardzo sprytnych fanów. Zayn wyciągnął się na poduszkach i rozłożył szeroko ramiona, spoglądając na mnie wyczekująco. Powoli podszedłem bliżej i wspiąwszy się na materac, ukucnąłem na brzegu. Zmarszczył czoło.

– Co się dzieje? – spytał z troską. – Od kiedy wróciłeś ze spotkania z PR, jesteś jakiś... nie w sosie. O co chodziło?

Wzruszyłem ramionami. Nie miałem ochoty na ponowne przeżywanie całej tej rozmowy, jednak wiedziałem, że w końcu będę musiał powiedzieć mu prawdę. Minęły dwa tygodnie od naszej rozmowy podczas próby i obiecałem sobie wtedy, że będę się z nim dzielił każdym szczegółem z mojego życia, chcąc byśmy byli sobie bliżsi i otwarci na siebie nawzajem; pragnąłem zrobić wszystko, by Zayn ufał mi pod każdym względem. Jednak teraz nie byłem w nastroju na dotrzymywanie tej obietnicy.

– Liam?

Nie zareagowałem, wciąż wpatrując się w białą pościel pod nami.

– Pójdę zobaczyć, jak czuje się Harry, a ty...

Nie pozwolił mi dokończyć. Uniósł się na ręce, a drugą sięgnął do mojego ramienia, ciągnąc za nią, aż poleciałem do przodu. Przesunął dłoń na moje plecy i pokierował mnie tak, że moja głowa znalazła się na jego piersi. Rozluźniłem się momentalnie, gdy zaczął przesuwać dłonią w górę i w dół moich pleców.

– Chodzi o mnie? Zrobiłem coś nie tak?

– Nie. Nie chodzi o ciebie. Chodzi o _mnie_.

Przesunąłem się, by ułożyć się wygodniej, a Zayn wsunął palce w moje włosy, delikatnie masując czaszkę. Przymknąłem oczy. Lubiłem, gdy był taki. Troskliwy, opiekuńczy i czuły. Zwykle zachowywał się tak względem swoich sióstr, więc uwielbiałem, gdy traktował mnie w taki sposób. Czułem wtedy, że jestem dla niego ważny.

– Chcę przyznać się do bycia gejem – powiedziałem cicho, a dłoń, którą masował moją głowę, zniknęła, a jego ciało zamarło.

– Chcesz... _Co_? Ale... Czemu? Komu? Kiedy...

Westchnąłem. W jego głosie słychać było nie tylko niepokój, zdziwienie, ale także czyste przerażenie.

– Mam dość ukrywania tego, kim jestem. Trwało to wystarczająco długo i nie boję się już, co powiedzą inni. Nasi fani, czy media. Fani wciąż będą mnie wspierać... – Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. – Sam widzisz, że już od dawna tworzą te romanse między nami, więc są tolerancyjni. Nawet zauważają, że my zachowujemy się inaczej... A media? Nie obchodzi mnie ich zdanie. Mogą zrównać mnie z błotem, a niczego to nie zmieni. _Będę mógł być sobą._ Przestanę żyć w kłamstwie, które może mnie zrujnować.

Uniosłem się lekko, by widzieć jego twarz. Zayn wpatrywał się tępo w sufit, z napiętym wyrazem twarzy.

– Ale nie zrobię tego – dodałem cicho. Zayn przeniósł na mnie wzrok.

– Dlaczego?

– Nie pozwolili mi – mruknąłem gorzko. – Uważają, że to może zniszczyć nasz zespół, że jestem samolubny, ponieważ nie myślę, co może stać się z naszą karierą i nie obchodzi ich, czy fani wciąż będą nas wspierać, czy nie. Chodzi o pieniądze. Nie mogą ryzykować. Poza tym, nadal jesteśmy świeżym zespołem i jeszcze wiele przed nami, więc według nich nasza pozycja jest zbyt niestabilna. Mogą minąć lata aż... nadejdzie odpowiedni moment. O ile nadejdzie.

Zayn nie powiedział ani słowa. Wpatrywał się we mnie ze smutkiem wymalowanym na twarzy, jakby pokazując mi, że cierpi równie mocno co ja.

– Myślę, że mają trochę racji – odezwał się nagle. Przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się nad odpowiednimi słowami. – Jest wcześnie... Za wcześnie.

– Dla ciebie wciąż jest _za_ _wcześnie_ – rzuciłem, ostrzej niżbym chciał. Zayn zamrugał porażony.

– Mówiłeś, że nie chodzi tutaj o mnie, a jednak mnie w to wplątujesz. Może chcesz tym udowodnić mi, że jesteś odważniejszy, że ja jestem tylko pieprzonym tchórzem, który na ciebie nie zasługuje.

– Zayn, nie o to...

– Nie o to chodzi? – przerwał mi gwałtownie. Jego ton był coraz ostrzejszy, głos zaczynał drżeć i załamywać się, a twarz poczerwieniała. – Oczywiście, że o to chodzi. Zawsze o to chodzi. Zawsze chodzi o mnie i o to, że nie jestem gotowy na bycie z tobą. Obiecałeś, że będziemy wszystko rozgrywać powoli, a ty nagle wyskakujesz z całym przyznaniem się światu do bycia gejem. Znów robisz krok do przodu, a mnie zostawiasz w tyle, jakbym nie był tego częścią. A jestem tego częścią, od kiedy powiedziałeś: Zayn, zakochałem się w tobie.

Zamierzałem wyprowadzić go z błędu, jednak cząstka mnie przyznawała mu rację. Skoro w jakiś sposób byliśmy razem, powinienem pomyśleć również o nim i tym, jak na niego wpłynie moje ujawnienie się.

– Masz rację, Zayn.

– Oczywiście, że mam – prychnął. Przebiegł dłonią po twarzy, ciężko oddychając, by uspokoić nerwy. – Jestem twoim chłopakiem, więc powinieneś najpierw zwrócić się do mnie. Jasne, tu chodzi o ciebie, ale jednak mam coś do...

– Jesteś moim chłopakiem? – przerwałem mu zdziwiony. Teatralnie wywrócił oczami, po czym znów przyciągnął mnie do siebie, bym położył głowę na jego piersi.

– Oczywiście, że jestem, kretynie.

~*~

Zakryłem usta dłonią, gdy nagle dopadła mnie ogromna chęć ziewania, czym zaraziłem się od Nialla siedzącego obok mnie na kanapie, podczas gdy kolejny dziennikarz zbierał się do wyjścia z pokoju, w którym przeprowadzano z nami wywiady. Znów podzielono nas na dwie grupy, by można szybciej przeprowadzić rozmowy; tym razem moim towarzyszem był Nialler oraz Harry, który chwilę temu uciekł do toalety. Przez cały wywiad był wręcz fioletowy i miałem nadzieję, że nie zwróci na tą całkiem miłą dziennikarkę całego obiadu. Grypa wpływała na niego fatalnie, a nie było możliwości na przesunięcie ich na inny termin i pozwolenie Harry'emu na dojście do siebie. Jutro z samego rana opuszczaliśmy Liverpool, by udać się do kolejnego miasta.

– Ile jeszcze? – spytał Niall, gdy Paul wszedł do pokoju z trzema butelkami wody.

– Dwa albo trzy – odparł, rzucając nam je, a blondyn jęknął, głowę opierając na moim ramieniu. Choć nie widziałem jego twarzy, usłyszałem kolejne ziewnięcie i wymierzyłem mu cios łokciem w żebra.

– Przestań. To zaraźliwe.

– Nie umiem przestać! Nie wydaje ci się, że te wywiady są coraz nudniejsze? Może trzeba było pozwolić Harry'emu zrzygać się na nią. Byłoby ciekawiej.

Parsknąłem śmiechem, kiedy Paul zmroził Horana wzrokiem. W tym momencie Harry wtoczył się do pokoju z cichym jękiem, przykładając mokry papierowy ręcznik do czoła.

– To gorsze niż kac-gigant – mruknął, rzucając się na kanapę obok Nialla. Wyglądał fatalnie; blady, zmęczony z załzawionymi, zaczerwienionymi oczami oraz mokrymi lokami przylegającymi do czoła. Napotkałem spojrzenie Paula i wymownie uniosłem brwi. Skinął głową.

– Myślę, że we dwóch dacie sobie radę – powiedział, stając nad nami i położył dłoń na ramieniu Stylesa. – Wracasz do łóżka. I tak nie ma z ciebie pożytku.

– Paul, jesteś aniołem – wydusił Harry, podnosząc się chwiejnie na nogi. – Trochę grubiutkim aniołem, ale nie ma ideałów, no nie? Aniele mój, a spakujesz moją walizkę, co?

– Myślę, że gorączka się zwiększyła – stwierdził nasz niezastąpiony ochroniarz, uśmiechając się z politowaniem. Trzymając rękę na ramieniu naszego przyjaciela, powoli wyprowadził go na korytarz, rzuciwszy do innych z ekipy, by mięli nas na oku. W drzwiach minął Lou, który patrzył z niepokojem na bruneta, kiedy Paul przekazywał mu to, co miał do powiedzenia. Louis skinął głową, poklepał Harry'ego po ramieniu i wszedł do środka, dołączając do nas na kanapie.

– Myślicie, że jak puszczę na niego pawia, to mnie też wypuszczą? – spytał Niall, spoglądając na szykującego się z boku dziennikarza jakiegoś magazynu.

– Marne szanse – odparł Louis z rozbawieniem. Przeniósł na mnie wzrok i zmarszczywszy czoło, pochylił się nad Horanem, bym lepiej go słyszał. – Zayn powiedział w wywiadzie, że nie jest sam.

Niall uniósł brwi, również na mnie spoglądając. Nie potrafiłem powstrzymać uśmiechu.

– Naprawdę?

– Myślę, że mu się po prostu wymsknęło. Rozmawialiśmy o Eleanor, Zayn trochę się zamyślił, a kiedy spytała go, czy kogoś ma, odparł, że tak. Jego mina, gdy zorientował się, co powiedział, była przekomiczna.

– Więc jesteście razem? – spytał Niall. Natychmiast go ucieszyłem, bowiem mówił zbyt głośno, a nie chciałem, by tamten dziennikarz nas usłyszał. Jednak przytaknąłem. – Nareszcie!

– Ale to tajemnica – szepnąłem.

– W porządku. – Louis skinął głową. – Ale nie myśl, że przepuszczę każdą okazję, jaka się nadarzy, by wam dopiec, gołąbeczki.

Uśmiech Louisa był tak szeroki, że przez moment obawiałem się, że zostanie mu to na dobre. Wyglądał jak szaleniec, którym w rzeczywistości był.

– Trzeba to dzisiaj oblać – zakomunikował Niall, gdy barczysty dziennikarz zajął krzesło przed nami. Nie wyglądał zachęcająco, więc od razu przygotowałem się na kolejny kiepski wywiad i te same pytania co zawsze. Niall ponownie ziewnął i uniósł się na kanapie, by siedzieć prosto, po czym pochwycił mikrofon, kiedy mu podano. Louis klepnął mnie w ramię, a gdy na niego spojrzałem, posłał mi wymowny uśmiech. Wiedziałem, co to znaczy. Nie musiał wiele mówić, bowiem od razu odgadłem, że cieszy się naszym szczęściem.

Tak jak się spodziewałem, pierwsze minuty wywiadu nie należały do najciekawszych. Wypytywano nas o nowy materiał, o piosenki, o plany na następne miesiące – wszystko, co już wcześniej przerabialiśmy. Gdy dziennikarz zaczął rozmawiać z Niallem o sporcie, ponieważ blondyn wyraźnie zechciał trochę rozkręcić całą rozmowę, do pokoju wszedł Zayn. Wsunął się między dwoje ochroniarzy, przykładając palec do ust, kiedy podniosłem głowę. Posłałem mu uśmiech, który odwzajemnił i opadł na krzesło w kącie, wyciągając z kieszeni swój telefon.

Nie potrafiłem się skupić. Cały czas wpatrywałem się w niego, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że przyznał się, iż ma kogoś. Ma _mnie_. Zayn zawsze trzymał swoje prywatne życie w tajemnicy oraz nigdy nie mówił wprost o swoich sympatiach, nawet wtedy, gdy został o to zapytany; zawsze szybko zamykał temat, udzielając skąpej odpowiedzi. Nigdy nawet nie przyznawał się szczerze, iż kogoś ma, zawsze uważnie dobierał słowa. Może ta odpowiedź nie była przez niego kontrolowana, jednak nie potrafiłem opanować ciepła rozchodzącego się po moim ciele.

Zayn przyznał, że był z kimś. Uważał mnie za _swojego chłopaka_. Chciał być ze mną i nie wstydził się tego. Właśnie zrobił krok do przodu w naszym związku.

Poczułem mocne uderzenie w żebra i jęknąwszy cicho, przeniosłem wzrok na Nialla. Ledwo panował nad śmiechem.

– Ktoś buja w obłokach – stwierdził dziennikarz z delikatnym uśmiechem. – Czyżby ktoś się zakochał?

Niall zataił śmiech kaszlem, jednak Louis nie zamierzał być tak dyskretny. Przekląłem w myślach, widząc wyraz jego twarzy. Spojrzał to na mnie, to na Zayna, a później na dziennikarza, uśmiechając się zadziornie.

– I to jeszcze jak – stwierdził, klepiąc mnie po ramieniu. – Nasz kolega wpadł po uszy. I nie tylko on.

Zayn podniósł wzrok znad telefonu.

– Więc który z was jest zajęty?

– Ja mam dziewczynę – powiedział, przykładając dłoń do piersi, po czym wskazał na mnie. – Liam i Zayn są... – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, a jeden z członków naszego PR zrobił krok do przodu z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnąłem. – Zajęci. Niall i Harry wciąż poszukują tej jedynej.

– Ale jesteśmy otwarci na propozycje – rzucił wesoło Niall, puszczając oczko do kamery.

– Jak bardzo otwarci? – spytał dziennikarz. – Krąży wiele plotek na temat wielu osób, z którymi was widziano. W szczególności Harry.

– Nieważne, z kim się spotykamy – wypalił Niall, spoglądając na mnie przez ramię. – Ważne, żeby dbać o bezpieczeństwo. Prawda, Zayn?

Zayn wywrócił oczami.

– Niall, to nadawałoby się na spot reklamowy prezerwatyw – stwierdził z powagą Louis. – Ale szczerze przyznam, że twoja twarz zarobiłaby kupę szmalu w takiej reklamie.

Niall zachichotał.

– Może nie do końca _twarz_ , ale... – Zaśmiał się, lekko się rumieniąc. – Czekam na propozycje.

Przyłożyłem dłoń do twarzy, kręcąc głową z politowaniem. To zmierza w złym kierunku.

Na szczęście na tym wywiad zakończył się. Niall dusił się ze śmiechu, jeszcze długo po tym, jak dziennikarz opuścił pomieszczenie, a ja wstałem z kanapy, by rozprostować zdrętwiałe od ciągłego siedzenia kości i przeciągając się, podszedłem do Zayna. Siedział na krześle, marszcząc czoło i w skupieniu wpatrując się w jakiś punkt na równoległej ścianie.

Pochyliłem się tak, że moje usta znajdował się zaraz nad jego uchem.

– Dzięki – szepnąłem. Lekko odwrócił głowę, by na mnie spojrzeć.

– Za co?

– Za tamten wywiad, w którym powiedziałeś, że masz kogoś.

Kącik jego ust uniósł się lekko.

– Będę miał przez to niezłe kłopoty. Ty też. Louis przyznał, że jesteś zajęty.

– Poradzimy sobie z tym – powiedziałem z przekonaniem. Klęknąłem przed nim, dłonie kładąc na jego kolanach. Drgnął, gdy przesunąłem je znacznie wyżej. – Razem stawimy czoła wszystkim problemom.

– Jesteśmy _razem_.

Przytaknąłem z uśmiechem, kiedy jego oczy rozbłysły, mówiąc te dwa słowa. Odwzajemnił go, przygryzając dolną wargę w sposób, który zawsze powodował, iż po moim ciele rozchodziło się bardzo miłe ciepło. Miałem wielką ochotę przybliżyć się i pocałować go.

– Chciałbym cię teraz pocałować – powiedział, niemal mnie zaskakując. Mój uśmiech poszerzył się.

– Czytasz mi w myślach?

Zaśmiał się cicho.

– Wolałbym nie – odparł z błyskiem w oku. – Strach pomyśleć, co mógłbym tam znaleźć. Jak bardzo... _niegrzeczne_... rzeczy.

Uniosłem brwi, nie bardzo wierząc własnym uszom, ponieważ Zayn najwyraźniej próbował mnie uwieść. W dość kiepski sposób, mówiąc szczerze.

– Paul! – Oboje podskoczyliśmy, słysząc krzyk Nialla dobiegający z korytarza. – Dałoby się załatwić dla mnie reklamę prezerwatyw?! Nakręciłem się!

– Po moim trupie!

Parsknęliśmy śmiechem. Paul wszedł do pokoju, a rozejrzawszy się uważnie, wskazał na mnie i Zayna.

– Następny wywiad macie razem. Pospieszcie się.

~*~

Z moich ust wyrwał się niekontrolowany jęk, gdy Zayn poruszył się nade mną, ocierając udem o moje krocze. Przesunąłem dłoń na jego kark, pogłębiając pocałunek, a nasze języki zaczęły tańczyć ze sobą gwałtownie i intensywnie, aż straciłem oddech. Chciałem być bliżej niego, poczuć jego ciepło, jednak przeszkadzały nam ubrania, które rozdzielały nasze rozpalone ciała. Serce waliło mi w piersi i mogłem przysiąść, iż jego reagowało identycznie.

– Liam – wykrztusił, odsuwając się ode mnie tylko na sekundę, by złapać oddech, a moje usta przesunęły się po jego policzku, brodzie, aż do szyi. Lekko przygryzłem skórę, chcąc pozostawić po sobie jakiś ślad. Znów otarł się o mnie; to uczucie stawało się coraz potężniejsze.

– Chcę... – Przełknąłem ślinę. – Muszę cię dotknąć.

Ponownie złączyłem nasze usta i wsunąłem dłoń pod jego koszulę, przesuwając materiał coraz wyżej, aż pod same ramiona. Nie chciałem przerywać pocałunku, jednak musiałem, by pozbyć się zbędnego odzienia; uniósł ręce, odsuwając się ode mnie, a gdy koszula wylądowała gdzieś poza łóżkiem, naparł na moje wargi z jeszcze większą pasją niż chwilę wcześniej. Był odważniejszy, pewniejszy tego, co robi i podobało mi się to.

Uniósł się na rękach, gdy przechyliłem głowę, przesuwając językiem po niewielkim tatuażu na jego lewym obojczyku, który należał do moich ulubionych. _Bądź wierny temu, kim jesteś._ W tym momencie owy tatuaż nabierał nowego znaczenia.

_Wszystko było tak, jakbym chciał. Wróciło do normy. Byliśmy razem. Nareszcie._

Nagle odsunął się, unosząc do pozycji siedzącej, wciąż nie schodząc z moich kolan. Jego spojrzenie było zamglone, oczy ciemniejsze niż zazwyczaj, a na policzkach widniały delikatne rumieńce. _Był_ _piękny_. Możliwe, że to słowo nie wystarczało, by go określić, jednak w tej chwili nie potrafiłem skupić myśli, bowiem Zayn bardzo powoli zaczął rozpinać moją koszulę, zaczynając od dołu. Opuszki jego palców muskały moje podbrzusze i ledwo panowałem nad reakcjami własnego ciała. Odchyliłem głowę, a z moich ust wyrwał się cichy jęk, który momentalnie został zduszony przez wargi Zayna napierające na moje. Moje dłonie błądziły po jego nagich plecach, lekko drażniłem paznokciami jego skórę, a jego mięśnie napinały się pod tym dotykiem.

– Zayn, jesteś... – Przerwał mi pocałunkiem i przez chwilę straciłem jasność umysłu. Chciałem powtarzać mu, że jest niesamowity, piękny, wręcz idealny w każdym calu. Jak bardzo uwielbiam spędzać z nim każdą chwilę, spoglądać w jego oczy, widzieć jego uśmiech, jak bardzo kocham całować go, trzymać go w ramionach, leżeć obok niego, nawet nic nie mówiąc. Jak bardzo... – Kocham cię...

Otworzyłem oczy, gdy jego usta niespodziewanie zniknęły, a dłonie, które badały moje ciało, zamarły w bezruchu. Podtrzymywał się na ramionach, by móc spojrzeć w moje oczy, w których nie widziałem już pożądania; znów pojawił się w nich strach.

– Nie, Zayn, przepraszam, ja...

– Nie przepraszaj – przerwał mi ledwo słyszalnym szeptem. – Wiem o tym... Mówiłeś mi, że jesteś we mnie zakochany, ale... Nie powiedziałeś tego w _taki_ sposób.

Jęknąłem żałośnie, już wiedząc, co zaraz nastąpi.

– Błagam, tylko nie panikuj.

– Nie panikuj? – powtórzył z napięciem w głosie. Tak, jak się spodziewałem, ciężar jego ciała zniknął i siedział teraz na samym końcu kanapy, spoglądając na mnie prawie gniewnie. – Czy ty uważasz, że wszystko, co robię to _panika_? Nie panikuję.

– Panikujesz. Właśnie teraz.

Wywrócił oczami.

– Nie panikowałem, dopóki nie powiedziałeś, że panikuję – syknął. – Było w porządku. Przyjąłem do siebie _te_ słowa i nawet chciałem... – Potrząsnął głową. – A ty znowu wszystko psujesz.

– Co ja takiego robię, Zayn? Cholera jasna, nie ubieraj się. – Pospiesznie wstałem, gdy schylił się po swoją koszulę i zamierzałem chwycić jego dłoń, przyciągnąć go do siebie, pocałować, przeprosić za własną głupotę, jednak nie zdołałem. Odtrącił moją rękę i sekundę później drzwi zamknęły się za nim, zostawiając mnie samego w ciemnym pokoju hotelowym. _Byłem idiotą._

~*~

Wpatrywałem się w mrugający telewizor, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. Po mojej lewej siedział Niall, pożerając paczkę chipsów w takim pośpiechu, jakby obawiał się, że ktoś ją zabierze, zanim zdoła nacieszyć się jedzeniem. Harry leżał na kanapie z głową na moich kolanach i cicho pochrapywał; czuł się znacznie lepiej, choć nadal był niezwykle blady.

Nudziliśmy się niemiłosiernie. Zabroniono nam opuszczać hotel w Brighton, choć nawet nie mieliśmy na to ochoty. Nie miałem pojęcia, gdzie podziewa się Louis, a tym bardziej Zayn, którego nie widziałem od wczorajszego wieczoru. Martwiłem się i bałem, że znów posunąłem się za daleko. Jednak to on zainicjował wszystko, to on pierwszy przyszedł do mojego pokoju, zaczął mnie całować, rzuciwszy na łóżko; to on wspiął się na mnie, doprowadzając moje ciało do wrzenia.

 _Cholera._ Nie był to najlepszy moment na wspominanie wczorajszych wydarzeń, gdy głowa Harry'ego znajdowała się akurat na moich kolanach.

Wyglądało na to, że znów wszystko spieprzyłem. Nie dlatego, że naciskałem na niego i zmuszałem do czegoś, czego nie chciał lub się bał. Wręcz przeciwnie; wydawało mi się, że przekraczam granicę, mówiąc mu, że go kocham i moje słowa przerażają go, co najwyraźniej nie było prawdą. Nie zareagował na nie tak, jak się spodziewałem. Wkurzyło go tylko i wyłącznie to, iż myślałem, że znów ucieknie, ponieważ podejmuję następny krok w przód. Chciał również ruszyć do przodu, ale nie pozwoliłem mu na to. Dlatego uciekł.

_Kochałem go z całych sił, jednak raniłem go jeszcze mocniej._

– Jesteś napięty – wymruczał nagle Harry, a gdy spojrzałem w dół na mojego przyjaciela, poczułem nagle, że krew zalewa moje policzki. _Cholera jasna._ – Spięty. Za bardzo wszystkim się przejmujesz.

– I jesteś idiotą – dodał Niall.

– Rozmawialiście z Zaynem? – Spojrzałem pytająco na blondyna, który tylko wzruszył ramionami. – To nie wasza sprawa. To dotyczy tylko nas.

Harry odwrócił się na plecy, by lepiej mnie widzieć.

– Co stało się z tym grzeczniutkim, pokojowo nastawionym Liamem, którego znamy i kochamy? – spytał z krzywym uśmieszkiem. Jego ton był monotonny i senny, a spojrzenie półprzytomne. Zawsze mówił powoli, jednak teraz, gdy na niego patrzyłem, usypiał mnie jeszcze bardziej. – Oto jak _miłość_ zmienia porządnych ludzi. Ułoży się między wami, zawsze się układa. Nawet, gdy byliście tylko przyjaciółmi i kłóciliście się o coś, zawsze szybko się godziliście. Teraz jest inaczej, tak troszeczkę, ale też się ułoży. – Przetarł oczy wierzchem dłoni, wyglądając nagle jak mały chłopczyk, jednak zaraz jego usta rozciągnęły się w bezczelnym uśmieszku. – Choć uważam, że powinieneś już dawno zrobić mu loda, to może wreszcie zrozumiałby, co traci i nie ma się czego bać.

– Harry!

– No co? On tego chce, nawet jeśli boi się do tego przyznać. Zresztą... – Przyłożył dłoń do czoła, wzdychając ciężko. – Mam gorączkę, więc nie słuchaj mojego gadania.

Wywróciłem oczami. Niall parsknął, ale przytaknął na słowa Stylesa.

– On ma rację, Liam. Co tej do pierwszej części wypowiedzi – dodał szybko. – Co do drugiej, nie wiem, bo sama myśl o was... Jestem tolerancyjny, ale wydłubię sobie oczy, jeśli kiedykolwiek zobaczę was dwóch w... takiej sytuacji. – Otrząsnął się, jakby chcąc odpędzić od siebie ową wizję i zerknął na mnie z powagą. – Ułoży się, zobaczysz.

– Mam wspaniałych przyjaciół – powiedziałem, tylko z niewielką ironią w głosie. Niall posłał mi szeroki uśmiech, a Harry pokrzepiająco poklepał mnie po kolanie, po czym zamknął oczy, jakby znów chciał zapaść w sen.

Jednak wtedy do naszych uszu dobiegło głośne łomotanie. Uniosłem głowę, spoglądając na drzwi do pokoju, które sekundę później otworzyły się zamaszyście, z hukiem uderzając o ścianę. Do środka wpadł Zayn i rozejrzawszy się dookoła, zatrzymał wzrok na mnie i dwójce naszych przyjaciół. Uniósł rękę, wskazując na drzwi.

– Harry. Niall. Wynocha.

– Malik, zachowuj się, to nie twój pokój – rzucił z lekkim rozbawieniem blondyn. Zayn potrząsnął głową.

– Wynocha, no już.

Zmarszczyłem czoło.

– Piłeś?

– Tak – odparł i przełknął ślinę. – Zamierzam pieprzyć się z moim chłopakiem, więc albo zostajecie, żeby popatrzeć, albo...

Wytrzeszczyłem oczy, a Harry parsknął śmiechem. Niall zerwał się z kanapy, odstawiając opróżnioną miskę po chipsach na stół.

– To my już pójdziemy – powiedział i złapawszy Stylesa za ramię, zaczął ciągnąć go w stronę wyjścia, spoglądając na Zayna z rozbawieniem i z lekkim zdezorientowaniem.

– Miłej zabawy! – zawołał przez ramię Harry, zanim drzwi zamknęły się za nim.

Siedziałem na kanapie, wpatrując się w Zayna z niedowierzaniem. Kącik jego ust uniósł się w uśmiechu, gdy ściągnął kurtkę i rzuciwszy ją na podłogę, powoli zaczął zbliżać się do mnie.

– Wiem, że nie lubisz, kiedy piję, ale... – Przełknął ślinę. – Ale musiałem choć trochę się rozluźnić, zanim tutaj przyjdę.

– Co się stało? – zdołałem wydusić. Stał teraz nade mną, ze spokojem wymalowanym na twarzy oraz delikatnym uśmiechem.

– Nie będzie to najbardziej romantyczna rzecz, jaką powiem – zaczął powoli, pochylając się nade mną, obie dłonie kładąc na oparciu kanapy po obu stronach mojej głowy – ale pragnę cię, Liam. Przy tobie tracę głowę i nie mam pojęcia dlaczego... To przeraża mnie najbardziej. Bardziej niż świadomość, że jestem gejem, że ktoś może się o tym dowiedzieć, że to może zniszczyć moją karierę i wszystko, co osiągnąłem... Przeraża mnie to tak bardzo, że nie potrafię myśleć i bez przerwy okłamuję siebie... Ranię ciebie, choć nie chcę... Zranienie ciebie to ostatnia rzecz, jaką chciałbym zrobić, Liam. Znienawidziłbym się za to, wiesz? Boli mnie, gdy widzę smutek w twoich oczach. Chcę patrzeć, jak się śmiejesz, chcę widzieć radość w twoich oczach, chcę... Chcę być z tobą, Liam. Jest mi z tobą dobrze, jesteś moim przyjacielem, najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu i to, co czuję, czego się boję... to już nie jest ważne. _Ty jesteś ważny_. Dla mnie. I przeraża mnie to, ponieważ...

Nie chciałem znać dalszej części tego zdania. Uniosłem się lekko i wsuwając dłoń w jego włosy, przyciągnąłem go do siebie, łącząc nasze spragnione wargi w namiętnym pocałunku. Jego słowa dudniły w mojej głowie, jednocześnie oszałamiając mnie, ale też sprawiając, że pragnąłem go jeszcze bardziej i nagle czułem się, jak najszczęśliwszy chłopak na ziemi.

Mogłem trzymać go w ramionach, całować z uczuciem, powtarzać, jak bardzo go kocham i tym razem wiedziałem, że moje słowa nie wystraszą go. Bowiem pragnął tego samego. Widziałem to w jego oczach, gdy powoli zdejmowałem z niego ubrania, tworząc na jego torsie ścieżkę moim językiem, zsuwając z jego bioder spodnie, aż docierając do miejsca, które przywoływało mnie do siebie z największą intensywnością. Słyszałem jęki rozkoszy wydobywające się z jego gardła, gdy coraz szybciej przesuwałem ustami po całej jego długości, doprowadzając do tego, że jego biodra unosiły się do góry, błagając o więcej. Wypowiadał moje imię w sposób, który wywoływał u mnie dreszcze i sam byłem na skraju wytrzymania.

Pozwoliłem mu powoli odkrywać moje ciało, dotykać mnie w tym najbardziej czułym miejscu, dopóki był pewien, iż właśnie tego pragnie. W jego zamglonych tęczówkach widziałem pożądanie, jednak gdzieś mieścił się też strach i niepewność, które przepędzałem delikatnymi pocałunkami i czułymi słówkami. Powtarzałem mu, iż wszystko będzie dobrze, że kocham go bez względu na okoliczności i nigdy nie przestanę. Wierzył mi i tym razem został ze mną. A to liczyło się najbardziej.

~*~

[fragment napisany przez Miczlotkę]

Nie potrafiłem opisać słowami tego, co działo się przez ostatnie kilka godzin. Nie wiedziałem nawet, czy istnieją odpowiednie frazy, którymi mógłbym opisać to, jak się teraz czuję. Byłem zdecydowanie zbyt oniemiały minionymi wydarzeniami, by móc w ogóle myśleć. W zasadzie, nie chciałem tego robić. Nie chciałem niczego analizować ani rozpatrywać. Chciałem to po prostu _zapamiętać_ , ciesząc się trwającą chwilą. Naszą chwilą.

Ułożyłem się wygodniej na poduszce, zerkając na Zayna, przytulonego do mojego prawego boku. Głowę opierał na mojej jeszcze nierównomiernie unoszącej się klatce piersiowej, palcami swojej prawej dłoni kreśląc niewyraźne wzory na moim torsie. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, rozglądając dookoła. Za oknem było już ciemno; pierwsze gwiazdy pojawiały się na niebie, a delikatna poświata księżyca wpadała przez niezasłonięte okno. Po podłodze rozrzucone były nasze w pośpiechu zrzucane ubrania, a przez niedomknięte drzwi sypialni wlewała się cicha muzyka, wydobywająca się z radia w kuchni. Nabrałem głęboko powietrza do płuc, zerkając na zegarek. Było dokładnie piętnaście minut po godzinie drugiej w nocy, dnia trzynastego września.

Z powrotem przerzuciłem wzrok na _mojego chłopaka_ , mocniej przytulając go do siebie. Lubiłem czuć ciepło jego ciała tuż koło mojego, jego dreszcze podniecenia, gdy dłońmi wyznaczałem palące ścieżki na jego skórze, czy też ciche westchnięcia, gdy pieściłem ustami jego szyję. Uwielbiałem każdą jego reakcję na mój najmniejszy ruch i fakt, że towarzyszył mi teraz, dzieląc najwspanialszą chwilę mojego życia na dwie równe połówki; moją i _Jego_. Kochałem go za to, że odważył się zrobić krok w stronę naszej wspólnej przyszłości, znacznie pogłębiając nasze relacje. I choć trudno było w to wszystko uwierzyć, cała ta sprawa wyszła z jego inicjatywy. A to znaczyło tylko jedno.

_Zależało mu._

Nagle głowa chłopaka opuściła moją pierś, co wyrwało mnie z letargu. Od razu zerknąłem na twarz szatyna, na której oprócz zmęczenia, odnalazłem także szeroki, szczery uśmiechu i parę intensywnych, błyszczących jak nigdy dotąd, czekoladowych tęczówek, przepełnionych podekscytowaniem. Na ten widok serce zabiło mi szybciej, przyspieszając moje tętno. Posłałem Zaynowi leniwy uśmiech, nie potrafiąc spuścić z niego oczu. _Był taki piękny._

Malik przyglądał mi się uważnie, wzrok swój zatrzymując na poszczególnych częściach mojego ciała; najpierw wybrał usta, na widok których zagryzł zmysłowo swoją dolną wargę, doprowadzając mnie tym do szaleństwa. Potem były oczy, w których zatopił się na dłuższą chwilę. Wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie jak zahipnotyzowani, nie przejmując się zalegającą między nami ciszą. Byliśmy tylko my dwoje, muzyka w tle, mieszające się oddechy i unoszące się ku górze kąciki naszych ust.

Chłopak nie wytrzymał i zaśmiał się krótko, a melodia jego głosu wypełniła moje uszy. Zmarszczyłem czoło, nie wiedząc, o co mu chodzi. Posłałem mu pytające spojrzenie, lecz on nie zwrócił nawet na nie uwagi i pochyliwszy się troszeczkę, złożył pocałunek na moim torsie, otulając skórę ciepłem swojego oddechu. Pełnymi ustami rozbudzał moją wyobraźnię, kierując się z pocałunkami wyżej i wyżej. Zamknąłem oczy i napawając się tą przyjemnością, czułem rosnące we mnie pożądanie.

Nos Zayna lekko trącił mój, gdy nasze twarze znalazły się naprzeciwko siebie, w bardzo małej odległości. Szatyn otarł się policzkiem o mój policzek, a ja nie mogłem doczekać się momentu, gdy jego wargi w końcu odnajdą moje, zatracając się w dzikim tańcu namiętności.

Jednak to nie nastąpiło. Rozległ się tylko kolejny, zduszony chichot Malika, przez który uniosłem powieki, trafiając na lśniące tęczówki chłopaka. Uniosłem jedną brew ku górze, zaciekawiony. Szatyn pokręcił tylko przecząco głową i wciąż z szeroko malującym się uśmiechem na twarzy, pokonał dzielącą nas odległość.

_Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem go tak szczęśliwego._

Zayn chwycił moją dolną wargę między swoje zęby, lekko ją przygryzając, po czym przejeżdżając po niej koniuszkiem języka, wpił się w moje usta.

_Delikatnie, namiętnie, z uczuciem. Tak, jak jeszcze nigdy._

Niekontrolowane mruknięcie wydobyło się z mojego gardła, gdy odsunął się, pozostawiając mnie spragnionego jego czułości. Choć oczy miałem zamknięte, wiedziałem, że kąciki jego ust są wysoko uniesione do góry.

– Ale wpadłem – wyszeptał nagle, zbijając mnie tym z tropu. Szybko uniosłem powieki, ogarnięty jakimś nieznanym mi niepokojem. Wielka gula zaczęła rosnąć mi w gardle, a serce stanęło na chwilę, bojąc się dalszych wydarzeń. Strach sparaliżował wszystkie moje mięśnie, uniemożliwiając jakikolwiek ruch. Patrzyłem na niego jak mały, zasmucony chłopczyk, obawiając się najgorszego.

 _To koniec_ naszej _chwili. Powracamy do punktu wyjścia. Zaczynamy tę samą grę od początku._

– C-Co masz na myśli? – zająknąłem się, nawet nie kontrolując tego, jakie słowa wypływają z moich ust. Nie chciałem nawet wiedzieć, co chodzi mu teraz po głowie. Nie chciałem znać odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Nie chciałem pytać, ale nie mogłem. Ciekawość mnie przerosła.

Zayn nie udzielił odpowiedzi, tylko zaśmiał się gardłowo i ponownie nachylając się nade mną, skradł kolejny pocałunek z moich warg. Ten gest wcale nie uspokoił mnie tak, jak chciałem.

Oderwał się ode mnie, od razu odnajdując moje oczy. Rękę przysunął do mojej twarzy i wierzchem dłoni przejechał po nieogolonym jeszcze policzku, wpatrując się we mnie z niebywałą czułością. Poczułem dziwny uścisk w dolnych partiach mojego brzucha oraz przeszywający mnie dreszcz podniecenia. To spojrzenie było piorunujące.

– Zayn? – powiedziałem pytającym tonem, lekko zniecierpliwiony.

Szatyn uśmiechnął się tylko i przylegając do mnie całym ciałem, wyszeptał w moje ucho:

– _Zakochałem się w tobie, głuptasie._

~*~

Kolejne dni przepełnione były słodką beztroską i korzystaniem z każdej okazji, by pobyć tylko _we dwoje_. Nie było to wcale takie łatwe, ponieważ tym razem cały czas podróżowaliśmy busem, w którym znajdowało się ponad dziesięć osób, a większość z nich nie miała pojęcia, co łączy mnie i Zayna. Louis nie odpuszczał ani chwili, by rzucić jakąś aluzję pod naszym adresem i sprawić, że czuliśmy się niezręcznie, jednak za każdym razem Zayn miał przygotowaną ciętą ripostę, która zamykała usta Tomlinsona chociażby na godzinę. Harry starał się nas unikać, od momentu, gdy przyłapał nas, gdy akurat trzymałem rękę w spodniach mojego chłopaka i wzdrygał się na samą myśl o tym, co zobaczył. Mimo to byliśmy szczęśliwi.

Kolejny koncert miał odbyć się w Manchesterze, na który zaprosiłem moich rodziców oraz starszą siostrę Ruth, natomiast Louis ściągnął wszystkie swoje siostry oraz mamę, a Harry postarał się, by jego mama również się zjawiła. Zayn chciał też, by przyjechały wszystkie jego siostry, ale tylko najstarsza z nich zdołała dotrzeć.

Zamierzałem wykorzystać ten moment, by powiedzieć rodzicom, iż jestem gejem.

Nie miałem pojęcia, dlaczego nie zrobiłem tego wcześniej, skoro od dobrych pięciu lat wiedziałem o swojej orientacji. Na pewno powodem nie był strach; moi rodzice byli tolerancyjni, bowiem w naszej rodzinie zdarzyła się para homoseksualna – dalsza kuzynka mamy od wielu lat miała stałą partnerkę i nadal utrzymywały ze sobą kontakt.

Myślę, że po prostu nigdy nie było dobrej okazji, by podzielić się z nimi tą wiadomością. W szkole, jeszcze przed pójściem do _X Factor_ , miałem dziewczynę, byłem w poważnym związku i nie spotykałem się z żadnym chłopakiem, więc nawet nie miałem pewności, czy na pewno jestem gejem. Miałem dziewczynę, ponieważ wszyscy wokół z kimś się spotykali. W wieku czternastu lat zgłosiłem się do programu, gdzie poznałem jednego kolesia, który bez ogródek chwalił się swoją orientacją, więc przekonałem się, że nie jest to nic złego. Nawet coś łączyło nas przez pewien okres czasu i to on był moim pierwszym chłopakiem, jednak nasz kontakt urwał się, gdy nie przeszedł do kolejnego etapu, a ja dostałem się do Domu Jurorów; coś mówiło mi, że powodem była zazdrość, iż to mi się powiodło, a jemu nie. Przez kolejne dwa lata byłem sam, nie angażując się w nic poważniejszego, ale spotykając się z kilkoma facetami, aż nadeszła siódma edycja _X Factor_ i poznałem Zayna, który zwrócił moją uwagę praktycznie od razu. Wydawał mi się interesujący, może trochę zbyt nieśmiały, jednak w jego piwnych tęczówkach czaiło się przerażenie tym, co działo się wokół niego i chciałem pomóc mu, podnieść na duchu, wprowadzić w to całe zamieszanie, bowiem już przez to przechodziłem. Ta jego nieśmiałość była fascynująca w pewien sposób.

Dlatego też nie znalazłem chwili, by przekazać rodzicom, iż jestem homoseksualistą. Radziłem sobie z tą tajemnicą, nie potrzebując ich wsparcia.

Jednak jeśli chciałem się ujawnić, najpierw musiałem porozmawiać z Zaynem, by nie popełnić tego samego błędu, co ostatnio.

Tego dnia Zayn zdawał się tryskać energią. Siedziałem na kanapie, trzymając na kolanach laptopa, co jakiś czas odpowiadałem na wiadomości fanów i przekazywałem mu, co mają nam do powiedzenia, zwykle dzieląc się tymi najbardziej zwariowanymi tekstami. Natomiast Zayn nie mógł wysiedzieć na miejscu i robił coś, co można by uznać za porządkowanie swoich walizek. Wszystkie rzeczy wyrzucił na podłogę, a teraz siedział w samym środku bałaganu, próbując je segregować i pozbyć się tych, których nie potrzebował. Jego czoło było zmarszczone, spojrzenie skupione, a usta zaciśnięte w wąską linię. Nie mogłem powstrzymać się od ciągłego spoglądania na niego.

– Jesteś taki seksowny... – wypaliłem nagle, a gdy uniósł głowę, posłał mi wymowny uśmiech znad koszuli, którą próbował równo złożyć.

– Jeśli chcesz, żebym zrobił porządek w twoich rzeczach, kiepsko się starasz.

– W mojej walizce panuje nienaganny porządek.

– Więc dlaczego wczoraj przez pół godziny szukałeś w niej ładowarki do telefonu? – spytał, unosząc wymownie brew, na co wywróciłem teatralnie oczami. Odłożył koszulę na bok i sięgnął po kolejną, a powąchawszy ją, rzucił na stertę ubrań, które nadawały się do prania. O wiele większą stertę niż ta z czystymi ciuchami.

– Kiedy skończysz, musimy o czymś pogadać – powiedziałem, spoglądając na ekran laptopa. Na widok bardzo miłej wiadomości od pewnej fanki, uśmiechnąłem się szeroko i kliknąłem na nią, by odpowiedzieć.

– O czym?

– Jutro po koncercie chcę zabrać moich rodziców na kolację – zacząłem powoli, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. – Jeśli chcesz, możesz pójść z nami.

Zayn potrząsnął głową.

– Obiecałem Doniyi, że spędzimy trochę czasu razem, bo dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Pewnie pójdziemy do kina albo coś w tym stylu.

Skinąłem głową ze zrozumieniem, spuszczając wzrok na laptopa. Dlaczego nagle zacząłem się denerwować?

– Moi rodzice nie wiedzą, że jestem gejem – wypaliłem nagle, a gdy spojrzałem na Zayna, wytrzeszczył oczy.

– Nie wiedzą? Serio? Myślałem, że już dawno im powiedziałeś.

– Nigdy nie było dobrej okazji, ale teraz... Wiesz, że chcę się ujawnić, ale skoro nie mogę publicznie, zrobię to tylko w kręgu najbliższych osób.

Zayn tylko przytaknął. Odłożywszy ubrania, podniósł się na nogi i usiadł obok mnie na kanapie, obejmując mnie ramieniem. Przez moment milczeliśmy, razem przeglądając tablicę na moim Twitterze, ale nie reagując na żadne wiadomości. Jeden rzut oka na jego twarz powiedział mi, że rozmyśla nad tym, czym podzieliłem się chwilę wcześniej.

– Powiesz im o nas? – spytał cicho. Odłożyłem laptopa na stół i odwróciłem się, by widzieć jego twarz.

– Nie zamierzałem tego robić, ale jeśli chcesz...

– Nie wiem – przerwał mi szybko. – To... kolejny krok. To też znaczyłoby, że sam muszę się ujawnić.

Uniosłem dłoń, dotykając jego policzka. Dziś mieliśmy dzień wolny, więc nie ogolił się, a z takim zarostem wyglądał jeszcze bardziej pociągająco. Przesunąłem opuszkami palców po jego wargach, a gdy ucałował moje palce, uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Wiedział, jak przepędzić moje napięcie.

– Nie musisz nic robić – powiedziałem, przysuwając się bliżej, by móc skraść jeden, krótki pocałunek. Przymknął powieki. – Do niczego cię nie zmuszam. Jest nam dobrze, prawda? Ale chciałbym czuć się pewnie w obecności moich rodziców i odpowiedzieć szczerze, gdy spytają, co jest powodem mojego ciągłego uśmiechu. Jestem szczęśliwy.

– Jesteś? – wydusił z trudem, bowiem moje usta pieściły skórę zaraz pod jego uchem; już zdążyłem się przekonać, że to miejsce jest najczulsze na dotyk.

– Jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej – wymruczałem do jego ucha. – A ty?

Nieznacznie odsunąłem głowę, by móc spojrzeć w jego oczy. Uśmiechnąwszy się figlarnie, położył dłonie na moich ramionach i popchnął mnie do tyłu tak, że leżałem plecami na kanapie, a on zawisł nade mną, łącząc nasze usta w namiętnym pocałunku. Westchnąłem w jego wargi.

– Też jestem szczęśliwy. Nawet nie potrafię określić, jak bardzo...

Rozległ się dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, na który nie zareagowaliśmy, zbyt pogrążeni w chwili bliskości.

– Znowu?! – Do naszych uszu dobiegł jęk Harry'ego, a zaraz potem kolejny odgłos zatrzaskiwanych drzwi. Zayn roześmiał się dźwięcznie i uniósł na rękach, by spojrzeć w stronę wejścia.

– Jak tak dalej pójdzie, trzeba będzie załatwić dla niego terapeutę.

– Wystarczy nauczyć go, że należy pukać. – Przesunąłem dłoń na jego kark. – Kontynuujmy, co?

Nie zawahał się ani chwili.

~*~

Znajdowaliśmy się w jednej z lepszych restauracji w Manchesterze, gdzie nie musiałem martwić się o najazdy paparazzich oraz fanów. Nieodpowiednie osoby nie miały tutaj wstępu. Choć nie przepadałem za tak eleganckimi miejscami, cieszyłem się, że mogę zapewnić mojej ukochanej rodzinie, którą widuję bardzo rzadko, jak najwspanialsze atrakcje. Przez większość czasu dzieliliśmy się wrażeniami z dzisiejszego koncertu, który mogłem zaliczyć do jednego z najlepszych; byliśmy pobudzeni, przepełnieni pozytywną energią i daliśmy z siebie wszystko. Momentami nie mogłem oprzeć się, by podejść do Zayna, dotknąć go, złapać za rękę chociaż przez sekundę. Chciałem mieć pewność, iż jest przy mnie i wspiera mnie w tym, co chcę dziś zrobić. Posyłał mi uśmiechy, co jakiś czas podchodził do mnie, by szepnąć mi coś czułego na ucho, przez co uśmiechałem się jak wariat.

Ruth opowiadała mi o chłopaku, z którym zaczęła właśnie się spotykać i jej oczy błyszczały radością, którą również podzielałem. Z tego, co mówiła, był dla niej idealny, a chciałem jak najlepiej dla mojej siostry.

– A ty poznałeś kogoś? – spytała nagle, praktycznie urywając w środku zdania, jakby przypominając sobie o moim istnieniu. Nie potrafiłem powstrzymać uśmiechu, na samą myśl o Zaynie, co starsza siostra szybko podłapała. – O Boże! Opowiadaj!

Roześmiałem się na jej nagły wybuch ekscytacji. Rodzice patrzyli na mnie z zainteresowaniem.

_Nadszedł ten moment._

– Jest coś, czym chciałbym się z wami podzielić – powiedziałem. Byliśmy w trakcie deseru, więc odsunąłem na bok talerz z ciastem i splotłem dłonie na stole, spoglądając na bransoletkę; Zayn i ja kupiliśmy dwie identyczne, będąc w Edynburgu, co mogło być dość ckliwym gestem, jednak dla nas ważnym.

– Coś się stało, synku? – Na twarzy mamy pojawiła się troska zmieszana z niepokojem o swojego jedynego syna. Ruth pochyliła się do przodu, chcąc złapać moje spojrzenie, jednak wpatrywałem się w mojego ojca, na którego ustach błąkał się lekki uśmiech, a w jego oczach dostrzegłem zrozumienie. _Czyżby czegoś się domyślał? Niemożliwe._

– Nic złego, nie martw się – zapewniłem moją rodzicielkę. – To coś dobrego. Szczególnie dla mnie. Mam nadzieję, że dla was również.

– Och, mów wreszcie. – Ruth zaczynała się niecierpliwić. Nabrałem powietrza do płuc, stwierdzając, że nie można dłużej owijać w bawełnę.

– Jestem gejem.

Mojej siostrze dosłownie opadła szczęka, a dłoń mamy, która cały czas znajdowała się na moim ramieniu, zacisnęła się mocniej, aż syknąłem z bólu. Moje serce zaczęło coraz mocniej walić w piersi, ale jeden rzut oka na twarz mojego taty uspokoił mnie. Uśmiechał się praktycznie z dumą, co lekko zbiło mnie z tropu.

– Tego... – Głos Ruth uwiązł w gardle i przełknęła z trudem ślinę. – Tego się nie spodziewałam. Może kilka razy zastanawiałam się, dlaczego nie masz dziewczyny, ale myślałam, że to głównie dlatego że zespół zajmuje cały twój czas i nie chcesz z nikim się wiązać dla dobra tej drugiej osoby.

– To prawda, jest tak – wtrąciłem, spoglądając na nią niepewnie. – Nie chciałem ryzykować. Poza tym o wiele trudniej związać się z chłopakiem, kiedy patrzy na ciebie prawie pół świata. To skomplikowanie, ale... Jest w porządku i mam nadzieję, że... nie znienawidzicie mnie.

– Słucham? – wykrztusiła mama, przenosząc dłoń na moją głową w czułym geście. Na jej twarzy wciąż widoczny był szok, jednak starała się nad sobą zapanować. – Oczywiście, że cię nie znienawidzimy. Nawet tak nie myśl. Nie mamy powodu!

Odetchnąłem, gdy moja siostra przytaknęła na jej słowa.

– Jak długo o tym wiesz? – spytała powoli.

– Chyba... od zawsze? – Wzruszyłem ramionami. – Nigdy nie byłem pewien, ale spotykałem się z kilkoma chłopakami i miałem też dziewczynę, ale zawsze było mi lepiej z chłopakiem. – Odchrząknąłem, nagle czując się niezręcznie. – Teraz już mam pewność i jestem dumny z tego, kim jestem.

Chciałem, by mój głos brzmiał pewnie, jednak gdy mama przytuliła mnie do siebie, szepcząc, że również jest ze mnie dumna i będzie mnie wspierać bez względu na wszystko, poczułem ucisk w piersi i drapanie w gardle. Niepotrzebnie tak długo z tym zwlekałem.

Ponad jej ramieniem spojrzałem na tatę, który posłał mi uśmiech i skinął głową, jakby mówiąc: _wszystko w porządku, jestem z tobą_. Odetchnąłem.

– Więc kim jest ten szczęściarz? – spytała nagle Ruth. Spojrzałem na nią pytająco. – Masz kogoś, prawda? To widać gołym okiem. Promieniejesz radością i niezłym seksem.

– Ruth, na miłość boską! – wykrzyknąłem, śmiejąc się jednak z bezpośredniości starszej siostry.

– Poważnie, Liam, kto to?

Przygryzłem wargę. I wtedy popełniłem kolejny, potężny błąd.

– To Zayn.

~*~

**Do: Zayn**

_nie ekscytuj się ale ruth planuje nasze weselee ;) x_

Roześmiałem się pod nosem, spoglądając na siostrę, która przez całą drogę powrotną taksówką do hotelu, nie potrafiła przestać fantazjować. Uwielbiała Zayna od zawsze i nawet przeczuwałem, że darzyła go pewną sympatią, bo stawała się cichsza, gdy znajdował się w pobliżu, a w jej przypadku było to coś nadzwyczajnego.

Rodzice wracali drugą taksówką, więc musiałem jakoś przeżyć te piętnaście minut w towarzystwie siostry.

– Ale poważnie, Liam, nigdy nie wzięłabym pod uwagę, że Zayn woli facetów – wypaliła. – Tyle krążyło o nim plotek o dziewczynach, które przeleciał...

– Plotki to plotki – wtrąciłem. – Zayn wygląda na takiego, ale pozory mylą, jak zawsze.

Przytaknęła. Telefon wibrował w mojej dłoni i momentalnie uśmiechnąłem się, wiedząc od kogo pochodzi nowa wiadomość.

**Od: Zayn**

_czemu im powiedziałeś_

Przełknąłem ślinę, a uśmiech zniknął. Nie była to odpowiedź, której oczekiwałem. Liczyłem na coś żartobliwego, ciętą ripostę, jak jedna z tych, które zawsze rzucał pod adresem Lou, gdy nabijał się z nas. _Tego_ się nie spodziewałem.

– Liam, coś nie tak?

Zerknąłem niepewnie na moją siostrę.

– Znowu wszystko spieprzyłem.

~*~

Zayn otworzył praktycznie od razu, gdy godzinę później zapukałem do drzwi jego pokoju hotelowego, jakby stał pod nimi i czekał na mnie, jednak wyraz jego twarzy pokazywał mi, że jest potwornie rozgniewany. Pozwolił mi wejść do środka i rzucił się na kanapę, na której jeszcze dzisiaj rano leżeliśmy, ciesząc się sobą. Zamknąłem za sobą drzwi, a westchnąwszy ciężko, powoli zbliżyłem się do mebla, stając nad nim i pochylając, z rękami zaciśniętymi na oparciu. Nie patrzył na mnie.

– Przepraszam, Zayn... – wydusiłem. – Wiem, że obiecałem, ale przyjęli to nawet lepiej niż oczekiwałem i... Nie mogłem im nie powiedzieć.

– Ruth wysłała Doniyi wiadomość – powiedział cicho. – O nas.

Zamarłem.

– Nie miałem pojęcia... Ruth traci głowę, gdy czymś za bardzo się ekscytuje i... Naprawdę, nie wiedziałem, że od razu do niej napisze. Nie zdążyłem im powiedzieć, że ty nie chcesz... – Zamilkłem na moment, mając nadzieję, że coś powie. Wciąż nie patrzył na mnie. – Jak Doniya to przyjęła?

– Nie może zrozumieć, co stało się ze mną. Powiedziała, że patrzy na mnie, ale nie widzi swojego młodszego brata, a zupełnie _obcą osobę_.

Zdusiłem przekleństwo i zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści. Szczerze, nigdy nie przepadałem za najstarszą z rodzeństwa Malików.

– Może twoi rodzice inaczej zareagują – odezwałem się ostrożnie. – Twoja mama jest naprawdę fajna. Poza tym Doniya wcale nie musi im powiedzieć. Wystarczy, że ją poprosisz...

Zayn nagle poderwał się na nogi, stając przede mną, choć nadal dzieliła nas kanapa. Wręcz trząsł się ze złości.

– Obiecałeś mi – wysyczał. – Nie miałem nic przeciwko, żebyś im powiedział o sobie, bo to wyłącznie twoja sprawa, ale prosiłem... miałeś nie mówić im o mnie. Nie jestem na to gotowy, rozumiesz? Znów zaczyna się to samo. Znowu ciągniesz mnie na siłę do przodu. Znowu pokazujesz mi, że jesteś lepszy, że masz wspanialszą, wyrozumialszą rodzinę i bardziej idealne życie. Zawsze jesteś w każdym calu idealny. Jak mam z tobą być, skoro bez przerwy sprawiasz, że czuję się gorszy?!

Wpatrywałem się w niego z niedowierzaniem, sparaliżowany jego słowami.

– Nie chcę, żebyś się tak czuł...

Prychnął.

– Chcesz czy nie chcesz. Zawsze _to_ liczy się najbardziej. _To, co ty chcesz_.

– Nie zwalaj wszystkiego na mnie – powiedziałem, powoli tracąc panowanie nad sobą. – Siedzimy w tym razem. A gdyby nie ja, nawet nie bylibyśmy razem.

– Jasne. Nie bylibyśmy razem. Wszystko dzięki _tobie_.

Nie podobał mi się ton jego głosu. Był beznamiętny, pozbawiony jakichkolwiek uczuć, nawet złości, co chwilę temu można było wyczuć. Stał nieruchomo, patrząc na mnie bez jakiegokolwiek wyrazu. Miałem dość ciągłych kłótni.

– Jestem zmęczony – powiedziałem sucho. – Pójdę już.

– Skoro właśnie tego _chcesz_.

Posłałem mu jedno, krótkie spojrzenie, nie potrafiąc ukryć smutku, który właśnie przepędził wszystkie dobre i szczęśliwe wspomnienia z ostatnich dni. Przez jego twarz przemknął cień i otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak byłem już przy drzwiach. Wyszedłem, nie oglądając się za siebie.

~*~

Niall podał mi piwo, które wyciągnął z małej, przenośnej lodówki stojącej w kącie pokoju. Nie zamierzałem pić, jednak upiłem łyk z butelki i położyłem ją na kolanach, zaciskając palce na chłodnym szkle. Horan usiadł w fotelu, przerzucając nogi przez podłokietnik i wbił we mnie badawcze spojrzenie. Osunął się, przyjmując wygodniejszą pozycję i czekał, aż coś powiem.

Przez ostatnie dwadzieścia minut wprowadzałem go w całą sytuację, aż Niall stwierdził, że muszę oczyścić umysł i sięgnął po alkohol. Jak dla mnie, nie był to najlepszy sposób na oczyszczanie głowy z nieprzyjemnych myśli, jednak Nialler pochodził z Irlandii, więc jego podejście bardzo różniło się od mojego.

– Zaczynam uważać, że... – Urwałem i potrząsnąłem głową, bojąc się przyznać na głos to, co męczyło mnie już od jakiegoś czasu. Niall machnął ręką zachęcająco. – Zaczynam uważać, że mój związek z Zaynem nie ma żadnych szans. Nigdy nie będzie na tej samej stronie, na której jestem ja.

– Liam, związki nie są łatwe, sam wiesz – wtrącił. Upił spory łyk piwa i gestem pokazał, bym zrobił to samo. Przyłożyłem butelkę do ust, ale nie napiłem się. – Nie mam doświadczenia w tych sprawach. O tym powinieneś pogadać z Lou, ale... Na serio, musisz dać mu trochę czasu. Ile minęło? Miesiąc? Ponad? Kilka tygodni? To jest bardziej skomplikowane, nie tylko dlatego, że jesteśmy sławni, ale też dlatego że oboje jesteście facetami. Na jego miejscu też miałbym wątpliwości.

– A na moim miejscu? Co byś zrobił na moim miejscu?

Zawahał się.

– Czekałbym, bo warto – odparł. – Obserwowałem was od samego początku. Nawet wtedy, gdy jeszcze nie powiedziałeś mu, co czujesz. Zawsze byliście blisko. Nie tak jak Harry i Louis, bo oni to zupełnie inna bajka, ale łączyło was coś... specjalnego. Zayn nigdy nie obawiał się powiedzieć tobie, jako swojemu przyjacielowi „kocham cię”, nawet jeśli mówił to w żartach. A jak już byliście razem, to... Liam, przez dwa miesiące patrzyłem, jak oboje uśmiechacie się tak, jakby cały świat stał dla was otworem. Co z tego, że się sprzeczacie? Inaczej byłoby śmiertelnie nudno! Więc nie rezygnuj, bo będziesz żałować do końca życia. Po prostu zwolnij tempo dla wspólnego dobra.

Słuchałem każdego słowa z uwagą, próbując podjąć jakąś decyzję. Nie chciałem zrezygnować z Zayna, za bardzo go kochałem. Gdyby było inaczej, już dawno przestałbym walczyć. Wyglądało na to, że Niall ma rację. Związki nie są proste, a nasz narażony jest na jeszcze więcej problemów i niepowodzeń, jednak sami możemy z nimi walczyć i nie dopuszczać do kolejnych. Teraz wszystko zależy ode mnie.

~*~

Zamierzałem odczekać do rana, chcąc, by Zayn ochłonął, a ja miałbym czas na pozbieranie wszystkich myśli. Musieliśmy odbyć kolejną, poważną rozmowę, od której zależała nasza przyszłość, więc nie chciałem powiedzieć czegoś, co jeszcze bardziej skomplikowałoby nasze relacje. Nawet jeśli nie wytrwalibyśmy jako para, nie mogłem dopuścić do utraty najlepszego przyjaciela.

Była siódma rano, gdy obudziło mnie walenie w drzwi. Miałem wrażenie, że ten ktoś zaraz je wyważy, więc czym prędzej dźwignąłem się z łóżka i walcząc z resztkami snu napierającego na moje oczy, dowlekłem się do drzwi i otworzyłem je tylko na tyle, by widzieć, kto za nimi stoi. Raz zdarzyło się, że to fani dobijali się do naszych pokoi, a w takich momentach błędem było je otwierać. Niestety, brakowało tutaj tak zmyślnego gadżetu, jakim jest judasz.

Jednak na korytarzu stał Zayn. Wyglądał koszmarnie, jakby nie spał całą noc. I coś podpowiadało mi, że tak właśnie było. Otworzyłem więc szczerzej drzwi i wpuściłem go do środka, a wtedy on praktycznie wpadł w moje ramiona, obejmując mnie z całych sił.

– Przepraszam, cholera jasna... _tak bardzo mi przykro, Liam_... Nie powinienem tak zareagować... Jestem idiotą, znów mogłem cię stracić... Nie wybaczyłbym sobie tego, nigdy w życiu. Przepraszam, bardzo, _bardzo_ przepraszam.

Byłem zbyt zaspany, by przerwać jego monolog, więc wyplątałem się z jego objęć i odsunąłem od niego. Niestety, źle to odebrał, a w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy.

– Zayn, jest w porządku – zdołałem wydusić i ująłem jego twarz w dłonie. – Nie jestem zły, naprawdę. Spokojnie...

Potrząsnął głową, jakby nie docierały do niego moje słowa. Westchnąwszy, przytuliłem go do siebie, opierając czoło na jego rozczochranych włosach, które pachniały dymem papierosowym. Ciekawe, ile fajek wypalił przez te kilka godzin? Kiedy był zdenerwowany, przestawał się kontrolować i całą złość puszczał z dymem.

– Tak bardzo cię kocham, Liam... – wydusił w moje ramię, a ja zamarłem. – Kocham cię, _bardzo cię kocham_... Naprawię wszystkie błędy, obiecuję. Już nie będzie tak jak przedtem, nigdy więcej nie będę robił z tego problemu. Nie będziemy się sprzeczać bez przerwy o jedno i to samo. Zrobię, co tylko chcesz, żebyś był szczęśliwy, bo kocham cię nawet bardziej niż potrafię pojąć. Po prostu wszystko dzieje się tak szybko, zmieniam się tak szybko i nie mam pojęcia, co robię. Ale wiem, że cię kocham i mogę to powtarzać bez umiaru. Ko...

– Zamknij się na moment.

Uniósł głowę, spoglądając na mnie z bólem w zasmuconych oczach. Jednak biło od nich tak potężne uczucie, iż nogi ugięły się pode mną i straciłem jasność umysłu. _Kochał mnie._

– Zayn, musisz wiedzieć, że ja też cię kocham – zacząłem powoli, na co skinął głową, przygryzając wargę tak mocno, aż bałem się, że zaraz zacznie krwawić. Przebiegłem kciukiem po jego ustach. – Nie jest nam łatwo z wielu powodów i ciągle kręcimy się w kółko, popełniamy te same błędy, ale... To normalne, ponieważ jesteśmy w związku. W bardzo popieprzonym związku. – Kącik jego ust zadrgał lekko. – Jesteśmy częścią popularnego zespołu i skierowane są na nas oczy milionów fanów, więc musimy być bardziej ostrożniejsi, ponieważ tu nie chodzi tylko o nas, ale też o innych. Dzięki temu, że robimy to, co kochamy, setki ludzi ma pracę i pomaga nam spełniać marzenia. Nie możemy być samolubni. O tym właśnie zapomniałem. Byłem tak zaślepiony, że stałem się wielkim egoistą. Chciałem mieć wszystko _natychmiast_ , ponieważ jestem niecierpliwy i zawzięty. To ty zawsze mnie uspokajasz, gdy nie mogę czegoś się doczekać. Ty mnie dopełniasz, sprawiasz, że jestem lepszym człowiekiem. A ja robię to samo dla ciebie, bowiem sam masz wady, które tworzą cię wyjątkowym i dlatego kocham cię jeszcze bardziej. Wiem, że nie będzie nam łatwo, ale przetrwamy wszystko. Może nadal będziemy popełniać te same błędy, okłamywać siebie albo stać w miejscu, więc nic się nie zmieni, czy też cofać się w naszym związku, ale wszystko przetrwamy. Rozumiesz? Kocham cię, Zayn i zawsze będę cię kochał.

Skinął głową, spoglądając prosto w moje oczy. W jego tęczówkach kryła się miłość, która tak niespodziewanie zjawiła się w moim życiu, siała w nim spustoszenie, ale sprawiła, iż stało się barwniejsze, bardziej pokręcone niż zazwyczaj, ale niezwykle szczęśliwe. Pomimo jakichkolwiek niepowodzeń.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt)


End file.
